I Promise
by RaineXion
Summary: YuffiexLeon. Please read and review. Enjoy. It's revised.


Leon looked into the ninja's eyes. The ninja looked back into his. Yuffie smiled at him mischievously and flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his face. Leon wiped it all off and glared at Yuffie.

"What did you do that for!"

"Nothing….." Yuffie said and gave Leon a playful punch on his shoulder.

Cloud looked up at the both of them and scowled. Yuffie knew how much Cloud hated noise. Yuffie flashed Leon and Cloud a grin and quickly ran back to her bedroom.

"What's going on between both of you?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing…." Leon lied.

Yuffie looked around inside her bedroom to make sure that Aerith wasn't inside tidying up her room. Luckily, Aerith had already finished tidying up her bedroom. Yuffie flopped herself on her bed and let her mind wonder. While she was deep in though, somebody was quietly opening the door and was succeeding because Yuffie didn't notice.

"Hyaaahh!"

"Huh? What! SORA!" Yuffie shouted at the same time.

Sora stopped in mid-air and dropped on the floor. Goofy and Donald were just behind him. Yuffie scowled at Sora and then got up. Sora gave her a small grin and then tried to run off but Yuffie grabbed him by his collar.

"What were you trying to do just now?"

"I was trying to practice my surprise attack," Sora said innocently.

"Donald, Goofy, could you please leave the room for awhile?" Yuffie asked them.

Donald and Goofy walked out without being told twice. Yuffie got up and locked the door. She turned around to face Sora. She had a secret smile on her face. Sora sat on Yuffie's bed and looked sadly at Yuffie.

"I saw Riku at Hollow Bastion the other day. That was the time when Donald and Goofy left me………I don't want to believe that Riku has gone over to the heartless side but I know that he has gone…...but I-I can't believe it! He's one of my best friend's. So far, I haven't seen Kairi……have you possibly seen her?" Sora asked.

Yuffie shook her head and replied, "I want YOU to do something for me now."

"What is it? And how long will it take?"

"Oh not very long….. I just want you to…"

An hour later….

Yuffie crept into Leon's room and put the letter on the table next to his bed. She crept back outside quietly and boarded her gummi ship. She knew that after Leon read the note she would know if Leon liked her. She had decided to go to Hollow Bastion.

Leon entered him room and looked around. Sora told him earlier that he saw somebody enter him room. He came to investigate who had been in his room. He walked around. So far nothing had disappeared or moved in his room then he saw a piece of paper leaning against the wall on the table next to his table. He picked up the note and began reading it.

_Dear Leon,_

_I'm sorry Leon but I can't live like this anymore. I don't want to keep on going on like this. I have my own dreams. I think that living in Traverse Town is great but I don't like to see people getting hurt. I'm going on a journey to find all the heartless and destroy them. If you're planning to look for me, I'll be in Hollow Bastion._

_From,_

_Yuffie the Great Ninja ♥_

Leon quickly ran to Cid and showed him the note. Cid looked so shocked that Cloud and Aerith got up from the table and read the note too. Cloud tried to keep his concern from showing. Yuffie had been one of his oldest friends from his world. Aerith was also worried because she and Yuffie were very close to each other. Sora just walked over to Leon to look at the note for a second before sitting on one of the chairs. Everybody there felt very worried for Yuffie except Sora because it was part of the plan Yuffie told him.

"We have to go to Hollow Bastion to find Yuffie."

"Don't worry……I'll go….." Sora said before he walked out of the house and took the gummi ship that he, Goofy and Donald shared, to Hollow Bastion.

Leon still felt very worried so, he and the others left for Hollow Bastion. When they landed, they headed straight for the Library. They knew that the Library was the place that wasn't infested with heartless. When they reached there, they saw Yuffie reading a book with Sora sitting next to her.

"Yuffie…..you're alright!" Leon said with a bewildered look on his face.

Yuffie pouted and said, "What took you so long?"

Leon walked up to her and hugged her. Tears were falling from his eyes. Yuffie felt so guilty. She was the one who caused him to cry. She never ever saw Leon cry before.

"Yuffie….."

"Yes?" Yuffie said softly to Leon.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again…." Leon said.

"I promise," Yuffie said in a soft voice as she buried her face into Leon's chest.

The End.


End file.
